1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a map on a display screen such that a cursor (mark) indicating an object whose position is to be indicated (hereinafter, “position indication object”) is displayed at a position, measured as the current position of the position indication object, on the map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable navigation apparatuses using the global positioning system (GPS) are widely used.
In addition, there are many pieces of software for indicating the position of a position indication object as a moving object, such as a human being, a device, or a vehicle, on a map using location log data.
It is assumed that the position of a position indication object measured as a current position is indicated by a cursor on a map. According to a typical method, when the position indication object moves, the map is scrolled while the cursor is fixed at a certain point, e.g., the center point of the display screen.
According to an apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 4-45476, when the position of a position indication object is displayed on a map, a time interval for position measurement is changed in accordance with a moving speed of the position indication object.